Love Song
by live stigmatized
Summary: Somewhat spoilerish. Not really. Dawson goes to tell Joey he loves her and sees her "with" Charlie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek or any of the characters. And I don't own Hanson's song "Love Song". So don't try suing me. I'll bite you. Roar and stuff.  
  
Summary: Dawson tries to get Joey back after his break up with Jen. Joey's moved on to other sources…  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Classification: Dawson & Joey  
  
Spoilers: I'm just writing this on rumors I've heard of the rest of Season 5.  
  
  
  
1 The wind, it blows through the trees  
  
Claiming those innocent leaves  
  
And the thunder rolls these crashing seas  
  
Like a tender kiss holds this heart in me  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as he stood in front of the hotel room door. If he could just get the courage, he would knock and tell his Joey everything he should have told her before he went to L.A., before the accident, before Jen. Then, she would tuck her long, brown hair behind one ear and smile that unique half smile that was only Joey. She would quietly laugh to herself and tell him she felt the same; she'd always felt the same. If only he could knock…  
  
Finally, he slowly lifted his fist and knocked three times. He shifted anxiously, thinking of what he would say to her. But… no answer. He sighed and knocked again. Still no answer. He checked the knob to see if it was locked or not, it wasn't. He decided he would go in and wait and just surprise her when she got back. He pushed open the door and froze when he saw the scene that had been keeping the door shut.  
  
"Dawson!" Joey almost screeched, pulling covers over her obviously naked body.  
  
The boy next to her looked a Dawson and nodded; unaware of what Dawson was coming to tell Joey. Dawson walked out, slamming the door behind him. He felt the sharp hint of new tears in his eyes and did nothing to stop them. He could do nothing anyway, the pain was too fresh, too deep, and he finally felt what Joey felt all those months before when he did the same to her.  
  
2 In this life long love song  
  
You can love right, you can love wrong  
  
In this love song, you can love long  
  
But if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone  
  
Later that night, Dawson sat on the beach, alone. His mind was racing around thoughts and old dreams and emotions that he couldn't comprehend or explain. She walked up slowly and sat down beside him in the sand and wondered how long he'd been here.  
  
"Hey…" was all she could conjure up to say to him. It was too hard to look at him because she knew all the guilt she was already filled with would multiply ten times or more.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes red from hours of tears. She saw the rose colored stains all over his eyes and turned her head to look at the ocean, sure that any minute she would burst from the hate she was feeling for herself.  
  
"Of all the men you could've slept with, Charlie?" he asked, his voice full of pain.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I know…" she meekly replied.  
  
"How could you be so stupid, Jo? You've seen what he does first hand. He'll do the exact same thing to you and you know it," he said.  
  
"Stupid? Can't a girl have a little fun? No strings attached? Or does everything have to involve angst and heartbreak?" she shot at him.  
  
He looked closely at her and saw everything she wasn't showing and some she was. She was angry; he knew that by her reply. But there was more and he could read it in her eyes, just like he always could. She was confused, feeling guilty, angry, but most of all… hurt. He didn't know why she was hurt, though the answer was blatantly obvious. This was Joey, the girl that held on to everything forever and a day. The pain of his betrayal still burned deep, fresh in her wildly open heart. This only made him love her more.  
  
3 Mary was a young girl  
  
With a young girl's heart  
  
But all I can remember  
  
Is I loved her from the start  
  
I was hers forever, she was mine too  
  
But something was wrong  
  
'Cause now she's gone  
  
Tell me, what did I do?  
  
He gently tucked some hair behind her ear. She looked at him, confused about where he was going with this.  
  
"Why does it matter so much to you anyway, Dawson?" she asked, meaning her and Charlie.  
  
This was his chance. He would get to tell her what he had meant to tell her in the first place. But he panicked.  
  
"I… uh… I… care about you, Jo. I don't want you to get hurt," he stammered.  
  
She nodded, almost sarcastically.  
  
"So it's okay for you to hurt me but I can't take any chances with someone else? I see," she said coldly.  
  
"Jo… you know I didn't mean to hurt you," he said gently.  
  
"Yeah, well, you did, Dawson. So much so that I was driven to the point of sleeping with Charlie Todd. Not that I'm complaining… he wasn't bad, not one bit. But still, I'm not exactly proud of it either. And I'm sure Jen would frown at the whole incident but, you know what? I really don't care what Jen thinks these days. Hell, I don't know if I care what you think either," she somewhat explained.  
  
"What do you mean you do care what I think?" he asked.  
  
"You wanna stab me in the back and break my heart with zero warning? That's fine. But in return, you lose a great deal of respect and trust that takes a good deal of healing before it returns. You've been there, you know exactly what I'm talking about," she elaborated.  
  
"When have I been there?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Think back with me. Senior year, a certain boy we both know and love had the girl for once. Did you talk to him or the girl the first month or so that they were back from sailing all summer?" she asked.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"No… Look, I'm sorry, Joey. I really am. But what's done is done, I can't take it back. I was coming to your room this afternoon to tell you that…" he trailed off, still unable to say it.  
  
"To tell me what, Dawson?" she asked gently.  
  
4 In this life long love song  
  
You can love right, you can love wrong  
  
In this love song, you can love long  
  
But if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone  
  
He took a deep breath and prepared to show him everything he had been hiding.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. He looked out at the ocean and imagined sailing away with her to see what he had missed that summer she was with Pacey.  
  
She looked at him. Somehow she knew that this is what his whole deal was about. She smiled.  
  
5 And it doesn't mean love's wrong  
  
Just because you're feeling low  
  
And it doesn't mean love's gone  
  
'Cause you feel like you want to let go  
  
Well, no one wrote in this book of love  
  
That you'd always know  
  
I wish someone would have told me before…  
  
"Why didn't you just say so, Dawson?" she asked, sounding just as sweet as ever.  
  
He looked at her and shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"I hurt you. I know that. And I guess thought that since I did that, you wouldn't forgive me and you'd tell me to go to hell or something," he admitted.  
  
"Never…" she whispered.  
  
6 We talked about love  
  
A million times it seems  
  
But the words come out our lips  
  
Like we forgot what it means  
  
And we said we'd be together  
  
'Til death do us part  
  
But we said those words  
  
With only half our hearts  
  
They sat together in silence for a long time just listening to the gentle sound of overlapping waves. Joey sighed and breathed in the ocean air, a thousand memories of her and Dawson flooding inside her entire being. He looked at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking, what she was feeling, what she was hoping for.  
  
"Jo?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Dawson?" she asked, looking at him.  
  
"This is our chance," he whispered to her. And with that, he kissed her.  
  
7 In this life long love song  
  
You can love right, you can love wrong  
  
In this love song, you can love long  
  
But if you love wrong, it doesn't mean love's gone  
  
No, no, no  
  
I wish someone would have told me before…  
  
I wish someone would have told me before…  
  
I wish someone would have told me before…  
  
I wish someone would have told me before… 


End file.
